Right and Wrong
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Mr. Hunter Clarington is a new teacher at Dalton Academy, and Sebastian is desperate to make him fall in love with him.


**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I had never given much thought to who would be replacing Mrs. Wrightson after she retired last year, but I sure as hell am now. When I walk into my first day of my calculus class my jaw nearly drops to the floor. Our teacher barely looks like a teacher at all, if it wasn't for his outfit I would have assumed he was a student. I subconsciously sit down at the desk closest to his so I can get a better look at him.

He's a total knock out to say the least, classically handsome, tall, muscular, I could go on about just his body for days. And his one size too small khaki pants didn't help my case any. He glances over at me with vivid laurel green eyes, a friendly smile on his full lips. I tilt my body towards him and return the smile, "Hey."

"Hi." he replies in a smooth, deep voice.

I bite my lip a little, becoming more attracted to him with every slight movement, "So, um, are you the new teacher?"

He nods, "Yes, I'm Mr. Clarington. And you must be...?"

I can't help but smirk, "I'm Sebastian Smythe, probably you're new favorite student."

He raises his eyebrows, "And what makes you think that?"

"Just a wild guess. I mean, there's no girls here, so there isn't much if any competition."

"I didn't realize kids fought over being teacher's pet these days," he replies, seemingly unimpressed, "And I hate to rain on your parade Mr. Smith, but I don't do favorites."

I do my best to ignore his negative reaction, "It's _Smythe. _I'm French, not English. And how would you even know, have you ever even taught your own class before?"

An irritated expression spreads across his face, "Not that it's your business, but I've taught several classes before. And that has nothing to do with whether or not I'm willing to favor any students over others. But I'll tell you this much, _Mr. Smythe, _you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Have it your way," I mutter, crossing my legs, "We'll talk later."

"For your sake, I hope not." He replies getting up out of his seat and walking to the front of the class.

I watch him, deep in thought. Maybe we didn't get off on the right foot, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I made an impression, so if nothing else, I'll be the first student on his mind. Besides, if he doesn't like me it just builds up all kinds of tension between us.

Nick walks into the room and sits down beside me, a joyful grin on his face, "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were in this class. This is gonna be so great."

"Yeah, totally awesome." I agree, eyes still on Mr. Clarington.

Nick glances over at him and then back at me, "Oh, wow, is that our new teacher?"

I nod, "Yep. He's kind of a jerk, but he's so hot that I really couldn't care less."

He shakes his head at me, "You've already spoken to him?"

"Yep. He wasn't very friendly with me, either."

"Was that your fault or his?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Both." I answer plainly.

I leave Mr. Clarington alone for the most part for the next few days, giving myself some time to devise a plan. I head down to his classroom right after school ends, knocking at the doorway before entering the room.

He's sitting quietly at his desk, probably correcting papers. I sit down in my usual spot and look over and wait for him to look at me.

He finishes something up quickly and then sets his pen down, giving me his attention, "Hey, can I help you with something?"

I nod, "Yeah, actually, I think you can. We got off on the wrong foot the other day, and I wanted to set things straight with you. I think I gave you the wrong impression of what my intentions here are."

"Alright," he answers coolly, leaning back and folding his arms, "Well, enlighten me then, what did you mean by all of that?"

I tap my fingers nervously on my desk, "When I said favorite student, I didn't actually mean that I wanted you to always call on me first when I raise my hand, go easy on me when you're grading my work or anything like that. I was just trying to put ideas in your head, I suppose."

He raises his eyebrows, "What kind of ideas are you talking about?"

I purse my lips, "You know, like _ideas. _The kind of ideas that are usually frowned upon when they're exchanged between a teacher and a student. The truth is that I think you're sexy as hell and I was hoping that I could maybe see you outside of class sometime... You know, suppose I needed some extra help or something."

He looks at me in disbelief, "You know you're delusional to even consider something like that. There's about a million reasons while I wouldn't even remotely consider that offer, and if you know what's best for you, you'll get that out of your head, too."

"Fine," I reply, getting up out of my seat, "But let me know if you ever change your mind. My _offer, _lucky for you, doesn't expire anytime soon." I walk quietly out of the classroom, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I hunt down Nick, feeling the need to tell him about my latest misadventure. I plop down beside him on one of the couches in the lounge, "Nicky!"

He sets him book down on the night stand, "What's up, Bas?"

"Not too much..." I reply with a wry grin, "I went and saw Mr. Clarington just now."

"And?"

"And I basically told him I wanted to do him. Of course he rejected me, but you know, one day at a time."

"Sebastian!" he shakes his head in disapproval, "You don't just tell your teacher that sort of thing!"

I shrug, "If I didn't than it would never happen now, would it?"

"It's not going to happen anyway." he argues.

"Maybe not right away." I comment smoothly, "But I'm working on it."

"Don't bother, seriously, there's no way..."

I sit up a little bit, "I bet you $50 that he'll sleep with me."

"I'm not betting on something that ridiculous..."

"Cause you really think it might happen?" I reply with a smirk.

"No-"

"Then just go along with it. I bet you 50 bucks that I'll sleep with him by the end of the semester."

He sighs, "If I went along with this, I would just be encouraging you to try..."

I cross my arms, "You're not any fun... Maybe I'll ask Jeff."

He gives me the evil eye, "Not if I get to him first."

Bet or no bet, I'm still determined on getting Mr. Clarington to sleep with me. Every day in class I give him subtle winks and smiles that are usually harshly ignored. I don't let it get to me, though. Regardless of what's going on in his mind I know he's not going to flirt with me in front of all the other students. I still show my face while he's alone every now and again, just to make sure he's thinking about me.

By pure coincidence for once I catch him in the parking lot heading out to his car. I sneak up behind him, immediately seizing the opportunity. "Hey there, Mr. Clarington." I greet him, seemingly out of nowhere.

He whirls around, a little bit startled, "Oh, um, hi Sebastian..."

"Where you going?" I ask, following him across the lot.

He sighs, "Home, not that it's your business. Do you need something?"

I grin, leaning on the side of his car when we get to it, "You know that I do. I don't know why you even bother asking."

He rolls his eyes at me, putting his bags into the back seat, "Look, you know better than this. I haven't bothered looking into but I'm sure you could get into some kind of major trouble for this. I don't know, I'm pretty sure this falls under sexual harassment at this point..."

I shake my head, "You'd be surprised honestly. I've checked the rule book, there are policies against student to student and teacher to student, but I didn't see anything about student to teacher."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, either way it's totally inappropriate and needs to stop."

He turns around to face towards me and I rest a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I get where this would be weird. But just, for a second, think about this from another perspective. Suppose I was just a guy who was hitting on you in a bar, would you really be that opposed to the idea? Like, am I that unattractive?"

He sighs, taking my hand off him but still holding on to it, "It's not that you're unattractive. It's that I'm your teacher and I could lose my job and worse over something like this."

I roll my eyes, "The age of consent in this state is 16, you know. Meaning you won't end up in prison or anything like that. Besides, no one ever has to know about it."

He shakes his head, "I'm sure I know the law a lot better than you do, and either way, I'm your teacher so it doesn't even really matter."

My eyes drift away from him, "...You just really don't like me, huh?"

"Please don't do this to me," he replies, frustrated, "You want the truth? I do like you. I like you a lot. I think you're gorgeous, and funny and intelligent and truth be told if things were different, I would fuck you in a heart beat. But it's not that simple. I'm the adult here and I have to be the one to distinguish between what's right and what's wrong."

I look back at him, a lump forming in my throat, "Okay, fine. I just think it's a real shame..." I turn and walk away quietly, mixed emotions stirring up inside me.

The next few days in class are really awkward. Thankfully I don't think anyone notices it but us, but we barely look at each other. I keep my eyes facing downwards all through class, but he doesn't say anything about it. I can see it in his eyes that he's hurting as much over all of this as I am, and I start to feel a little bit guilty about all of it.

I don't mention another word about it to Nick or anyone else for that matter. I've come to terms with the fact that if he ever becomes interested in seeing me for some reason, it has to be kept just between the two of us. I love bragging about my sex life, but I know we don't stand a chance if I can't keep my mouth shut about it.

Weeks go by without either one of speaking a word to each other. It's gotten to the point where I get an eerie feeling just by entering his classroom, and it's really starting to eat me away inside. I pretty much just feel it all the time, a sad, sore feeling my gut that just doesn't let up.

I have Calculus last period on Friday, and I'm shocked when I actually here Mr. Clarington say something to me, "Sebastian, can you stay a few minutes after class?" My head shoots up, eyes widened, "Um, yeah, sure." He continues on with his lesson and my mind speeds frantically into over drive. I have no idea what he wants to talk to me about but I have a feeling it's something personal. I cross my fingers, hoping it's something that I might actually want to here.

When class is finally over I can't help but notice Nick staring at me as he walks out of the room. I bite my lip, worried that he hasn't forgotten everything that I told him before. I turn to face Mr. Clarington after everyone clears out. He shuts the door, taking a seat beside me, "How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Why do you ask?"

He sighs deeply, "We can't deny how awkward things have been between us since we spoke that day in the parking lot. And I don't know about you, but it's really getting to me."

"Yeah, me too." I agree, "I just, I don't think there's anything I can really do about it."

"Is it too late for me to change my mind? You know, about what I said?"

I hold back a smile, "No, I guess not. You sure about that, though?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'm sure. You're all I've thought about in weeks. I know it's dangerous and risky, and probably not the moral choice, but I can't deny how I feel about you anymore."

I stand up and pet his hair, "That means a lot to me. I'm gonna be late for lacrosse, but can I meet you somewhere later?"

"Yeah, um, be outside around 8 and we'll head to my place."

"Sounds great." I reply and shoot him a grin as I gather my things and leave the room.

The rest of the day goes by quicker than I've felt any amount of time pass in months. I take a long shower and put on a nice looking outfit before I head out to meet Mr. Clarington, excited for him to see me in something besides my uniform. I comb my hair an extra 10 times before I head out the door, making sure that I look completely flawless.

I sneak quietly outside and climb into the front seat of his car, beaming. He smiles over at me as we leave the parking lot, "You look stunning." he comments, blatantly checking me out.

"So do you," I reply, enjoying seeing him in casual clothes, "Something about you in a t shirt and jeans really does it for me."

He grins, "I felt like dressing up would be a little pointless considering you're used to seeing me in a tie, so..."

I smirk, "Must be nice. I fussed in the mirror for over an hour just trying to decide on whether to wear green or red shirt."

"Well the green looks nice. It brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Awh, well thank you."

He drives us back to his apartment and we walk inside. I stand around awkwardly for a moment. He kicks his shoes off, glancing over at me, "You can relax, you know. Take your sweater off, have a seat." I shrug, following suit and taking my shoes off.

He grins over at me as he hangs his jacket up, "So, um, did you want to have supper or anything?"

I shrug, "Whatever you want to do, I guess."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, are you hungry?"

"I could go either way."

"Okay then. You can take a seat on the couch and I'll throw something together. I just have to do something first."

I nod, "Yeah, sure."

He walks over to me, takes my face in his hands and gives me a long, warm kiss, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that. I'm sorry, I couldn't wait another hour or so."

I grin, blushing, "No, I totally understand. I feel the same way."

I buzz around him while he throws together supper, watching him happily. He glances over his shoulder, "Sorry I don't have time to make something nicer. I mean, I don't cook all the much, but I can do better than just stirring a bunch of frozen stuff."

"No, it's fine," I reply, "Honestly I didn't think we were gonna be eating at all, so this is kinda nice."

"Yeah, well, something about inviting you over just to have sex didn't sit right with me. You mean a lot more than that to me."

I grin, staring at him in a daze, "You're a really great guy, you know..."

After we finish dinner he takes me into his bedroom eagerly. He tackles me onto his bed, both of us giggling. I crane my neck up to kiss him in as many places as I can reach as he runs his hands up and down my body. He kisses me on the lips and sits up so we can both undress. I watch him as I slide my shirt off, impressed by his toned physique. He climbs right back on top of me as soon as we're both naked. "You look so beautiful like this..." he whispers seductively, eyes closely observing my body.

"You look even better..." I comment, still amazed by him.

"We are so not even going there."

"Well we need to go somewhere..." I mutter, a playful grin on my face.

"And where might that be?" He asks, grabbing my ass firmly.

"Fuck me." I whisper, realizing that we're both already hard.

"Oh, I will." he answers, "But not before I have some fun messing around with you."

"Okay then, have it your way." I mutter, taking his cock in my hand and gently stroking it.

He exhales slowly, "I'm glad we're on the same page here."

He puts one arm around me, slowly dragging his other hand down my chest. I kiss him tenderly as he wraps his hand around my shaft teasingly. He gradually jerks me harder and harder until I finally force him to stop. He shifts his position slightly and changes pace, liking his finger and carefully sliding into my ass. I immediately tense up but quickly ease into it. I continue to caress him as he adds more fingers, both of breathing heavily.

He looks me in the eyes after getting a third finger in comfortably, "Are you ready?"

I nod, "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah." He gently moves me back onto my back and pulls my legs over his shoulders. I bite down hard on my lip as he slowly begins to push inside me. I stretch my arm out and grab onto one of his hands, steadily letting him further in. When the end of his shaft finally slides into my hole our pace starts to intensify, quickly getting harder and faster. I let out a gasp of pleasure as I feel him hit up against my prostate. He smiles a little bit, continuing to get rougher.

We go at it for a long time, both of exhausted by the time he finally pulls out of me. I cuddle up under his arm, panting heavily. He holds me tightly, a look of satisfaction on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But amazing. What about you?" I reply weakly.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

We don't say much else for a long time, we just lie there and enjoy one another in silence. I kiss him on the cheek and close my eyes, quickly getting sleepy. He kisses me back, adjusting the sheets around us, "Are you warm enough?"

"Mhm." I whisper quietly.

He holds me a little bit tighter, his warm breath running down the back of my neck. It's not long before we fall asleep, finally content in each other's arms at last.


End file.
